


(your heartbeat is my) lullaby

by banewoodss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But also, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i have no idea what ive just written, im sorry, ong is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: Ong is feeling restless and he might need Jisung's help to sleep.





	(your heartbeat is my) lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merongming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merongming/gifts).



> hi!  
> this cheap ass story is actually a gift for the number one ongsung shipper that i've known, my dear Aline!  
> I know i promised a smut, but i just can't yet. ;; but i hope you like it anyways! <3

It was late at night when Seongwu decided to look for Jisung.

It was one of those days where he felt restless. When his muscles and nerves were still on it’s edge after practice, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t put himself to sleep.

So after rolling on his own bed for the 100th time, Seongwu sighs in frustration, leaves Daniel snoring in their room and decides to make his way to Jisung’s room, where he knew the latter would be alone, and hopefully awake.

He feels glad when he opens the door of the room and sees that Jisung was exactly where he imagined, lying on his bed very much awake, a small pout adorning the leader’s plump lips while he screened on his own phone.

“Is that you Seongwu-ah?” The latter asks when he hears the door opening, not dodging his eyes from his phone.

“How the hell did you know it was me?” A curious frown forms on Seongwu’s forehead as he enters the room and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it. Unaware of it, Jisung puts his phone down to look at the man standing next to his door.

“Well, who else would care to bother me at 2 AM?” He jokes giving a small shrug and Seongwu dramatically puts his hand on his chest while a sad pout grows on his lips.

“Am I disturbing you, hyung? “Should I just leave?” He asks with fake sorrow on his tone, his eyes dramatically widening and the pout on his lips growing even more. He almost lose his composure and breaks the character when he hears Jisung’s softly laughing at him. The sound of the latter’s laugh never failing on making him feel warm inside.

“No need, come here baby.” Jisung says with affection on his voice while patting the side of his bed and at that sign, a huge grin suddenly forms on the raven haired boy’s lips.

Seongwu promptly make his way to his hyung and lays on the bed right besides him, putting his hand on the latter’s waist to bring him closer. He rest his face right next to the crook of Jisung’s neck and happily inhale the knwon scent of lavender soap he loved so much. He feels a pair of lips softly kissing his forehead and his mouth curved into a dumb smile, never feeling so content in his life.

It was incredible how much Jisung’s presence could influence Seongwu’s mood. He was restless earlier, but only hearing the latter’s breathing and feeling the warmth coming from his body was enough to soothe Seongwu. The insomnia he once felt was now entirely gone and as he tried to match his breathing pace to the latter’s, the brunette starts to feel his eyes heavy and he has to blink more times than normal to keep himself awake. He was almost losing the battle against his heavy eyelids and going straight to the dreamland when he hears Jisung’s voice whispering next to his ear.

“Yah, aren’t you thinking about sleeping here, are you?” Jisung asks and Seongwu almost whines when he feels that the hand that was caressing his hair was now gone.

“Why not?” Seongwu asks, lifting his head to look at Jisung with the best puppy eyes he could put up with. The leader huffs at the sight and steals a quick kiss from the brunette lips before answering.

“As much as I’d love to sleep with you, we can’t do that. What if one of the kids comes to my room?” He tries to reason. Besides Daniel (who discovered about them in the worst way possible), their relationship were still unknown to the other members.

It’s not like they were trying to hide. They were just waiting for the right time to announce. They wanted to get all the members together so they could talk about it. But with their tight schedule, they almost had no time for themselves, let alone time to unite all the members in the dorm. For that reason, they decided to make it a secret until they could talk to all of them together.

It was a completely reasonable plan until Jisung starts to act too much aware of their surroundings. After the incident with Daniel (in Seongwu’s opinion, it wasn’t that bad, they were just making out in his bed) the latter started to worry if someone would discover about them before they talked about it. He didn’t want to pass for the traumatic experience of having his little brothers witnessing him making out with another member again.

It was cute for Seongwu in the beginning, to see Jisung trying to hold himself from touching him when they were all together and it was fun observing the latter overthink every single thing he’d do next to Seongwu, too worried if he was or wasn’t being too obvious.

But when it started to get in the way of Seongwu’s recharging naps, he starts to rethink the whole situation.

“No one is coming hyung.” He assures, snuggling himself even more on the latter’s arms. “Besides, I locked the door, so they’ll have to knock if they want to get in.”

“But-” Jisung tries to protest only to listen to Seongwu starting to whine at him. He huffs when he sees the youngster making childish noises while swinging his shoulders. “How old are you again?” The latter asks amused, affection glowing in his eyes as he observes the pouting expression Seongwu was making.

“Hyung, it’s been almost a week since the last time we got to spend some time together like this. Can we please have this moment?” The brunette asks, almost begging and when he sees Jisung hesitating to answer he starts to plant several kisses on the latter, starting from his neck. “Please?” He then kisses his chin. “Please?” His nose. “Pretty pretty please?” His cheeks.

By the time Seongwu gets to his lips, Jisung has already been convinced.

“Ok fine.” The latter says, rolling his eyes as if he was being forced to say that. But the act didn’t convince none of them. Instead, Seongwu happily grabs his cheeks wit both hands to kiss him properly for the first time that night.

Minutes later, the brunette finds himself once again snuggling into his boyfriend’s arms. And as he listen to the latter’s breathing and feels a hand gently caressing his hair, Ong Seongwu is finally able to sleep peace and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!  
> it was short but i hope you guys enjoyed reading. ;; it's my first time writing for another shipp so idk if i did well (it was fun tho).  
> drop your comments and kudos if you want, i'll appreciate all of them. ~   
> i'm also on twitter and cc if you're interested in talking about wanna one (it's forever) and/or allsung shipps: @jisunshiness  
> see ya! <3


End file.
